Des cheveux ? Vous êtes sur ?
by LeChocopain
Summary: Antoine n'a pas toujours eu la coupe de cheveux qu'on connaît dans ses WTC, mais qu'y avait-il avant ? On vous a menti, mais aujourd'hui découvrez la vérité ! -Je préviens que la logique a foutu le camp de cette histoire, WTF du premier au dernier mot !- OS
Disclaimer : Les personnages mentionnés ne sont pas de moi et appartiennent à Antoine Daniel. La phrase qui m'a servie pour cet OS appartient à la page de la desencyclopédie sur Antoine Daniel. Je ne possède que mon esprit tordu, un ordinateur et du Wifi pour pouvoir écrire et publier. (Enfin, le Wifi on ne parle pas de la boule de poil blanche trop mignonne hein ! Celle-ci elle est à Mathieu Sommet :'()

NDA : Yo ! Et oui, encore moi ! Ce week-end l'inspiration à décidé d'être gentille avec moi ^^ Donc c'est une phrase complètement random que j'ai lu qui m'a inspiré cet OS, je la mettrait à la fin car elle spoil un peu l'histoire !  
Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Le soleil se levait, accompagnant les oiseaux qui chantaient toute la beauté du monde, en ce début de printemps. La douce mélodie se propageait dans les maisons, amenant la bonne humeur, l'amour et la paix. Mais ce début d'histoire bien foireux fut interrompu par les cris d'une pauvre peluche.

« AAAAH, ANTOINE COMMENT OSES-TU PENSER A ME FAIRE CA !

-Allez Richard, viens par-là, faut bien que je teste ce nouveau rasoir, mais pas sur moi… Allez, tu te seras sacrifié pour moi !

-PLUTÔT CREVER !

-Richaaaard, où es-tu ? »

Antoine arpentait son appartement de haut en bas, cherchant la peluche. Sur les conseils de ses amis il avait décidé de changer de coupe de cheveux, car la queue de cheval ce n'était pas très pratique. Mais avant de passer le pas, il devait s'amuser un peu. Alors faire chier sa peluche adorée était une bonne chose à faire.

Seulement Richard avait subi un dur entraînement chez le grand Silvain Durif, et il maîtrisait l'art du n'importe quoi comme personne. Et il était caché dans un endroit où Antoine ne le trouverait jamais… Sur sa tête ! Eh oui, la tignasse avait amorti le choc et La serpillière vivante n'avait rien senti.

Il l'avait trouvé ! Enfin, ne pas faire de bruit… Il s'était visiblement endormi ! Quelle bonne idée il avait eu de passer devant ce miroir et de se regarder dans la glace ! Non cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la chance, s'il avait tourné en rond pendant une heure s'était justement pour endormir la peluche.

Un problème cependant l'empêchait d'agir… S'il déplaçait Richard de sa tête, il allait se réveiller, mais s'il rasait la peluche sur son perchoir, il pouvait se faire lui-même des dégâts… Oh après tout YOLO !

Il alluma le rasoir électrique et le dirigea vers la pauvre victime, qui s'était réveillée alerté par le bruit.

 _Ne pas bouger, pas encore… attends un peu…_ Se répétait sans cesse Richard. Il devait attendre un maximum de temps avant de sauter, pour que la majorité du rasoir soit sur la tête de son geôlier.

C'est lorsqu'il sentit l'air du monstre électrique qu'il sauta dans le vide. Malheureusement pour Antoine, le geste assuré avec lequel sa main avançait ne fut pas stoppé à temps… L'objet de Satan venait de retirer une touffe de cheveux de son crâne, le résultat était horrible, il ressemblait à un moine !

Fou de rage il se retourna pour venger ses cheveux mort à la bataille. Mais l'ennemi était à terre et ne bougeait plus. Normalement Richard serait déjà parti loin au large. Inquiet le nouveau moine s'avança vers la peluche. Il vit, juste à côté du corps de mousse inerte, une punaise…

En soit une punaise ce n'est pas effrayant, c'est même jolie quand il y a plein de couleur. Ok quand on se la plante dans le pied ça fait très mal et faut nettoyer le sang qui à salopé tout le sol. Et ce jour-là la punaise n'était ni dans le pied d'Antoine, ni dans une jolie boite avec ses copines, non elle était sur le sol avec son trophée empalé sur son pique. Le-moine-qui-n'en-n'ai-pas-vraiment-un comprenait mieux l'immobilité de Richard, avec un œil en moins c'est dur de marcher droit.

« Match nul, lança-t-il.

-Ouais, répondit le blessé grave. Dis, tu peux me recoudre ?

-Attends, je vais chercher le matos. »

Après une bonne demi-heure de cris venant des deux êtres (Richard avait faillis perdre son autre œil, et Antoine s'était planté l'aiguille dans le doigt en recousant le blessé) le calme revint enfin… Jusqu'à ce que Richard décide de mettre au tapis la coiffure de monsieur le moine.

« Au faite, Antoine, faut faire quelque chose pour toi, c'est pas possible de laisser ça comme ça !

-C'est ta faute, bougonnât-il.

-Qui a voulu me raser ? Demanda la peluche, un air accusateur.

-Fallait te laisser faire !

-Rase tout ce sera plus simple !

-Change pas de sujet, je veux un dédommagement !

\- Heu… ok, un pique-nique ça te dis ?

-Ouais grave ! »

Après cette émouvante réconciliation, Richard partit vers la cuisine, préparer de quoi faire un petit pique-nique en forêt. Il appela Jeff, très bon ami d'Antoine. Il savait qu'Antoine aurait besoin d'un soutien le temps que sa cacophonie capillaire repousse.

Pendant ce temps, un duel de regard battait son plein dans la salle de bain. Enfin, techniquement ce n'était qu'un type qui fixait avec de gros yeux un rasoir, mais quand on voit la conviction qu'il y met, ça ne peut-être qu'un duel.

Donc reprenons, le duel fut gagné par le rasoir. Antoine prenant son courage à deux mains, le fit danser sur son crâne, qui fut bientôt vierge de tous cheveux. Le cœur lourd de cette défaite sur lui-même, il partit vers le salon, prêt à partir manger, pour oublier sa peine.

Antoine, Jeff et Richard étaient tranquillement installé sur une couverture, dans la forêt. Les oiseaux avaient décidé de fermer leurs gueules, au plus grand bonheur de Richard et Antoine mais à la tristesse de Jeff.  
Néanmoins le petit lapin qu'il arrivait à attirer avec les carottes de sa salade remplissait son cœur de paix et d'amour.

Une paix qui fut de courte durée, car une énorme masse sombre apparut soudain. Jeff et Antoine reconnurent immédiatement la chose, c'était un ours ! Un ours en France ?! La bête avait l'air agressive, et les pattes imposantes, remplis de griffes, avaient convaincu les deux hommes qu'il fallait l'éliminer. Jeff pacifiste de toute une vie, se leva et pris une serviette pour faire un drapeau blanc. Mais l'ours lui donna un grand coup de patte qui tua Jeff sur le coup.

Antoine, abasourdit par la mort de son meilleur ami, ne pensait plus qu'à la vengeance. Il lui fallait une arme pour tuer ce monstre. Alors sans faire attention, il prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et le lança en direction de l'ours. Objet qui fit part de son mécontentement.

« PUTAIIIIIN ANTOINE TU POUVAIS PAS LANCER UN COUTEAU ?! »

Oh merde. Il avait envoyé Richard au combat, alors qu'il se remettait tout juste après la réparation de son œil. Il vit la peluche atteindre sa destination. La tête de l'ours, mais il vit aussi l'œil fraîchement recousu tomber dans les feuillages, perdu à jamais… Le choc Richard/Tête de l'ours fut suffisant pour mettre le dernier mentionné à terre.

Antoine s'approcha et pris Richard dans ses mains, celui-ci lui fit une déclaration des plus… inattendue.

« Tu sais, son pelage, niveau touché et épaisseur ça ressemble vachement à tes cheveux ! Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrai…

-Richard tu es un génie ! Apporte-moi un couteau ! »

Au vu des éventuels enfants et âmes sensibles qui pourraient lire ce texte, je retire ce passage, mais vous vous doutez bien qu'il a sauvagement arraché la peau de l'ours pour se la mettre sur le crâne.

« Alors ? Demanda le futur vidéaste.

-Super ! On dirait tes vrais cheveux ! Bon par contre c'est normal qu'ils soient si désordonné ? Il était lisse l'ours !

-Bof, je sais pas, en tout cas j'aime bien ! »

Les deux remballèrent leurs affaires et repartir chez eux.

Cependant, le pauvre ours avait décidé de hanter les cheveux d'Antoine, pour que jamais il ne puisse se coiffer normalement et que ses futurs fans, inventent plein de blagues à ce sujet. Car il s'en était pris sans raison à cet ours qui ne demandait que la paix.

Car oui, les gestes de l'ours avaient été mal interprétés ! Revenons en arrière !

Une petite forêt tranquille, un ours actuellement en vacances profitait du paysage bucolique.  
Il entendit des rires et sentit une bonne odeur. Ainsi il y avait de la vie ici ? Il voulait saluer la population originaire d'ici. Il demanda à un lapin croisé sur la route de le guider, car il ne connaissait pas bien la langue du coin.

Il vit les deux hommes discuter, il voulait se joindre à eux, c'était les premiers humains qu'il voyait ! Il devait se mettre à son plus beau jour pour se faire accepter ! Alors il se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant eux. Puis celui camouflé en fleur bougeait une serviette blanche. Il voulait jouer ? Il fallait attraper la serviette ? Il donna un grand coup de patte espérant l'attraper. Mais il n'avait pas dosé sa force et le petit humain tomba à terre.

Le second l'agressa violemment, et il ne put qu'assister au découpage de sa belle fourrure. A présent le chevelu allait payer d'avoir attaqué sans raison !

* * *

NDA : Bon voilà j'espère que vous avez aimés ma bêtises ^^'  
Donc sinon la phrase qui m'a inspiré l'OS est la suivante « On fait souvent des blagues sur la chevelure indisciplinée du vidéaste. Il ne s'agit pas de vrais cheveux mais en réalité de la peau d'un ours qu'il aurait violé et qu'il aurait fixé sur son crâne. Depuis l'ours le hante et cherche à lui pourrir la vie en faisant pousser ses poils de manière à ce que la tête d'Antoine Daniel ressemble le plus à Bagdad en pleine saison de giboulées d'obus »

Merci à Lilou-moi pour m'avoir fait lire cet article XD


End file.
